His Eyes Held Her
by long lost island
Summary: Story of Ben's past and his obsession in keeping Juliet on the island. Sorry bad at summaries. Please read and review. M for mature themes. Complete
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. I took some artistic liberties so some timelines may not be cannon. If you enjoy please review. That's all I ask. Oh, I am not making any money off of this.

…..

Benjamin Linus is a very intense man as Juliet was quick to learn. He welcomed her to the island and did everything to make her feel as comfortable as possible. While doing his best to help her adjust he made sure not to stare directly into her eyes. He learned as a young man how powerful his eyes could be with a combination of silence. He also knew that he scared her at times yet wanted nothing more than to make her see how much he truly cared for her.

He watched her walk from her house to the jeep that took her every morning to the lab where she conducted most of her work. It's been a very long time since he had been able to show anyone his more gentle side. For so long he had to keep other people in check and make sure that they understood that he's not a man to be challenged or crossed. Even the surliest on the island learned to back down from him and it always amazed him that it was his eyes that did most of the work.

As he watched Juliet being driven off to her lab his mind wandered to when he first began to shrug off his shyness and learned to intimidate those around him in subtle but very influential ways. There was never a specific moment when it happened. Just a series of events, that evolved to create a chain reaction, to create what he now is today.

1982, Dharmaville

Ben had just turned 17 a few weeks ago and found his agitation for this place growing each day. The Hostiles who have become his new family told him to keep waiting and that he would be free of the the Dharma community soon. Soon, he was learning, could mean possible years. There was a pressure on him to learn for he may have real potential to become very important to their movement in the future. Honestly he truly didn't care. As long as he was free of the Dharma community he would be satisfied.

His general hostility toward the Dharma community stemmed from the fact that he never fit in and was always seen as the cleaner, invisible and someone to be ignored. As a child his quiet nature made others uncomfortable and they avoided him. His education was well grounded and he found himself a master of human psychology and history fascinated him to no end. Books had become his safeguard against the agony of his existence while in Dharmaville. But amongst scientists and researchers history and literature was not seen as relevant.

His father was no help as he, from time to time, bemoaned that his son didn't bother or even try to excel at mathematics or science. The day Ben but on a workman's outfit was a disappointing day for his father. This only strengthened his love for the Hostiles, who continued to encourage him and educate him as best they could at a distance. They told him that within a year his education would take a dramatic leap as he will learn how to manage things off the island in his not too distant future. That filled him with some form of hope. A light at the end of a very dark tunnel.

Today he had the opportunity to work in the labs. Cleaning up whatever mess they made. He didn't mind working there as he got to see what they were working on. Most of the older scientists that knew him growing up left the island to be replaced by a new crew. Few people knew of his past and those that did only saw him as the shy boy who did was he was told. They never bothered to see him beyond his father who was a competent worker when supplied with enough alcohol to drink in the off hours.

Ben was quiet but very observant and learned that the tests were not going as well as they had thought and were making plans to contain and then later harness the energy that was on the island. Computers were brought to the island to manage the systems and to observe possible progress. For now containment and control over the situation was their main concern.

Ben watched as they set things up and was brought in to move rather sensitive equipment into place. He knew of the technology they were using but felt no desire to learn more about it. While working he observed some of the younger scientists watching him. Two of them were quite curious about him from the start but made it their prerogative to ignore him as much as they could. That is, until they heard about his past on the island and that he was there at the time of the incident. Their curiosity grew and when they knew no one was watching they would inquire him about his past.

One of the two was Dr. Lisa Howard and wife of the new coordinator of the island, Dr. Eric Howard. She was smart with numbers and very focused when she was required but was socially awkward when around others. He found her pleasant to be around as she always respected him when he was around. Her friend, Dr. Sarah Strandburg was another story. Ben found her to be arrogant beyond understanding but he respected the fact that she was passionate about her work. Very little distracted her from it but had no problems putting other people even her supervisor Eric in his place.

Sarah always had questions for Ben and became very good at intimidating him for answers that she knew he was unwilling to give.

"You are avoiding my questions Ben." She looked directly into his eyes and held him there.

"I was just a child then and was recovering from an accident. As I said before ask my father. He was there. That is if you can get through to him when he isn't drinking." He took the last of the garbage from the lab and walked out. He was humiliated and powerless to speak back. All his words get twisted up and never even come out.

If Ben wanted to quit and leave the island it would only be too easy. But he wanted to stay for he had some sort of purpose here and wanted to see that come to fruition. Upsetting the scientists which were regarded almost as gods was not a good idea.

The questions always came each day and he learned how to avoid answering. He would begin to stutter and leave, coming back to finish the work when Sarah and Lisa were not there.

It was two weeks later that he overheard a conversation between Sarah and her friend Lisa. Sara did most of the listening while Lisa rambled on. "I found something interesting today. The computer is hooked up and someone has to push a button every 108 minutes. Tedious but none the less very important."

"Tell me something new."

"You've been asking Ben questions about the incident?" Sarah nodded. "Well he's not the one to ask. His father will talk though when he isn't completely drunk after hours."

Sarah's interest was finally tapped. "How so? I've been trying for weeks to find out what happened at that time. There are only four people left that remember it and each of them won't or can't speak of it."

Lisa spoke more quietly than usual and Ben strained to hear. He had excellent listening skills after being so quiet over the years. Even with Lisa whispering he could make out what she was saying.

"I don't think Ben was helped with any facilities here. I've found some old records at that time and was surprised to find some important records missing. He was treated here but never discharged. From what I gather he was found just outside the perimeter as healthy as he could be. He claims to have no memory of how he got there."

"The Hostiles helped him? Lisa that is ridiculous. They're savages with guns." Sarah stood up and walked to her house.

Ben couldn't help but fell stung by her remark. They had no idea who those people were and what they were doing on the island. The Dharma institute never cared about learning about anything beyond how to obtain their own goals.

Those two were looking too deeply into his past and would have to be dealt with. Lisa would be speaking to his father soon enough. He knew what type of alcohol would open his lips but ignite a rather violent side of him as well. If Lisa and Sarah were who he thought they were, they won't try to make any trouble. He walked up to Lisa who was rather surprised to find him there.

"I know you want to speak to my father. A nice bourbon should do the trick. Careful his temper gets riled up with it afterwards." Ben was about to walk off but Lisa called him back.

"Wait, I just want to learn more about you. There are so many secrets around here. It would make me feel so much more comfortable knowing something from the past about this place."

Ben didn't want anyone knowing about his past. It was a pathetic one at that. He felt so helpless with it and ashamed that he was landed with such a sorry excuse for a father. It didn't help that Lisa and Sarah were looking into his past and there was very little he could do about it.

He observed her and began to realize that she was nervous about something. "Are you alright, Lisa?"

"What? Oh, yes I am fine."

Then he locked eyes with hers and observed that it made her feel uncomfortable. She wanted to look away from him but couldn't. He gave a little smirk at her discomfort. "Lisa, your husband is calling you. You should get back to him. I hear he has quite the temper."

Her anger flared instantly. "You are out of line Ben Linus."

"Not if you want answers." With that Ben walked away and for the first time in a very long time he felt in control. He enjoyed that feeling.

Lisa walked back to her house hearing her husband call out for her. A chill went up her spine, for it was the first time Ben Linus scared her.

The next few weeks went by without incident or any questions about his past. At least not from Lisa, who had grown a dislike for him and avoided him when she could. Sarah on the other hand was more adamant about his past than ever before.

"You scared Lisa. I am sure you know that. What did you say to her to get her on edge around you?" Sarah wasn't going to be so easily intimidated. She bore straight into his eyes not scared of them in the least.

He was prepared for this. His outside family gave him some information to help keep Sarah at bay. "I told her to answer to her husband's calls. She tried to put me in my place. You can stop treating me as if I am not in the room when I most certainly am."

Sarah smiled. "I want answers Ben. And if you don't want your father to be fired I suggest that you begin to give some information up."

"Like the fact I know you are sleeping with Lisa's husband? I have the tapes to prove it."

"I don't care about that. Go ahead and tell the whole island for all I care. I'm too important on this island for that to affect me."

Ben stopped a moment. He hated confrontation like this. He much preferred to stay quiet and be left alone. But after meeting the Hostiles he realized that he would have to get over his shyness and learn to fight back. "The questions you have are the same ones I've been asking since I was thirteen. My father won't even tell his own son what happened. Why would he care to answer you? Now as for getting my father fired. That won't happen because he knows too much and that he is a good worker despite being a drunk."

Sarah looked at him and smiled. "I think I am done now. I'll get my answers soon enough."

"Perhaps the Hostiles know the truth. Go and ask them."

Ben left worried now that this woman wanted to know about the past. He knew that people have been sent to the island to search out for possible Hostile spies and that he had to be on his guard. Sarah had her eyes on him. After being told to complete one more task for the day did he find a way to safeguard his past.


	2. Chapter 2

As stated before I am not making any money off of this. Please review to let me know how I am doing. Sorry this chapter is so short.

…

Juliet was laughing while reading a book. Some frivolous humor book that she brought with her to the island. Her face flushed as she was holding back some of her larger fits as not to disturb the quiet of the early morning. Tears began to fall from her face and she put her book down to wipe the tears from her face. She placed the book down not realizing that she inadvertently spilled her morning coffee over the table.

"Oh, no." She got up and went inside to get a cloth to clean up the spill. When she came out she was still holding in little bits of laughter over what she read.

Ben was walking up to her just then. "Ben, good morning. I'm bit of a klutz this morning."

"You seem happy."

"Oh, yes it's this book I am reading. I made a larger pot of coffee this morning. Would you like a cup? Black right?"

"Yes, thank-you." He sat down and looked at the title of the book. Bridget Jones's Diary. He seriously questioned her taste in books. But if it brought a smile to Julia's face then he wouldn't judge it too harshly. He may even read it as it may give him some insight into her.

She brought out two cups of coffee, one black and one cream no sugar. She handed a cup to Ben and sat next to him with the mini table between them. "I see you are adjusting to island life more. I am very happy to see that, Juliet."

"Thank-you, I am getting settled here and everyone has been so kind to me. Just wish I could make more progress than what I have been doing." Her face fell thinking of her work.

"Don't think of work right now. I'd rather see you smile. Read more pages of your book."

That made her smile. "I know it's not to your taste but it's really funny. I loved it where she decided to get completely trashed. It reminded me of an event with a college roommate of mine. She was totally in love with this guy who didn't know she even existed. Well long story short she was fully humiliated when she allowed her feelings to be shown. It turned out that he was gay." She began cracking up in fits of laughter again. "She…she was trashed for a week."

Ben started laughing despite himself. "You look good with a smile Ben. I wish you would laugh a little more."

He wanted to laugh more and would smile every morning for her if she would let him in her life. He knew she wanted to leave the island to see her sister more now than ever but he wouldn't let her go. She was his and in time she will grow to appreciate her life on the island. All he needed was time.

Juliet wiped a tear away from her face as someone approached them. "Good morning Goodwin. Oh, I see you brought the hazelnut coffee. Thank you, but you didn't have to do that. I could have waited until we got more in next week."

"Good morning, Juliet, Ben. It's no problem at all. Not to my taste really." He looked at Ben who was cordial but lost his relaxed demeanor. He was all professional as usual.

"I'm heading down to the station. To you want me to drop you off to the lab? It's on the way." Goodwin smiled at her.

Ben was not impressed and knew Goodwin held was trying to win Juliet's affections. He spent more time with her, helping her more than the others. He caught Goodwin's wife looking at them from her porch. She looked away and headed into the house. She confirmed his assumptions. He hoped that the good Doctor could talk some sense into her husband.

"Um, well sure. I was going to take the day off but a few extra hours won't do me any harm." Juliet walked into the house and changed quickly as there was some coffee spilled on her top.

"Let's go. I hope you enjoyed the coffee, Ben. I'll see you later."

Ben watched as they went off in the jeep. Goodwin's wife stepped out of the house again and looked over at Ben who was now finishing his cup of coffee and stood up. They locked eyes for a moment before she looked in the direction where the jeep went. He nodded in her direction and she gave a weak smile.

Goodwin was overstepping his bounds and trying to play the role of alpha male. He knew that Goodwin was a horrible husband and he was well aware that he loved to flirt with other women on the island but he didn't think he would try to seduce someone that wasn't his to seduce.

Insecurity filled him like it hadn't for a very long time. He walked to his house and threw himself into his work. He could hide there and plan at the same time. That was something that Sarah taught him.

1983 Dharmaville

The island was pretty much uneventful as routine settled into the lives of everyone on the island. The Hostiles seemed to have been quiet and a sense of security filtered the various stations. Lisa wanted to leave the island two months back after a rather sordid fight with her husband. She found out about the affair between him and Sarah. Her husband didn't care and said that Sarah was too important to the project. He tried to soothe her but to no avail.

Lisa demanded again to leave the island as soon as possible but was told that would not be possible for another three weeks as the sub won't return until then. Two days later she confronted Sarah over the matter.

"Oh, Lisa you are a smart woman but you never knew that your husband has a wandering eyes and hands. I know he doesn't care for me and soon enough he'll tire of me and find the next woman he likes. I don't care. I am working on one of the most secret and potential important research centers on Earth. So go and cry for all I care." Sarah dismissed Lisa when she turned her attention to the microscope and notes on the table.

Lisa was defeated and she knew it but she wasn't going to stop her plans to make Sarah's life a living hell. Ben listened in without being noticed and knew how to help Lisa hurt Sarah. In the end he'll benefit as will the others on the island. He'll make sure of it.

He waited three days before approaching Lisa. "I have something for you. But it will cost you."

Lisa heard of the incident between him and Sarah. She would heckle him were she not so filled with hate toward Sarah. "I'm not in the mood Ben."

"You will be after you hear what I have to say. You need to stay on the island longer. You'll understand once you read this." He handed her an opened envelope.

It had Sarah's name on it. Lisa paused a moment before taking out the paper. Each line her face became more and more worried. "Why are you giving this to me?"

He took back the letter instantly before she could keep it. "I want something in return. Why, is none of your business."

Lisa saw Ben in a very different light. She no longer saw him as a teenager filled with insecurities. She was staring at a fully grown man that was coming into his own. He had become more intimidating recently and she didn't know why. No one saw it but he was changing.

"I'll need to think about it. This is really bad Ben; to keep something like this from someone."

"Tomorrow night. No later." Ben walked off with the letter in hand. He knew that Lisa would give in. He was very good at observations and was very much beginning to enjoy toying with others' emotions. No one would ever blame him. For who would ever think that the shy insecure young man like Benjamin Linus would ever do anything so cruel?


	3. Chapter 3

Hope the story is enjoyable so far. Like I said I am not making money off of this. This chapter has a mature scene. You don't like sexual content then please move to the next chapter.

….

1983 Dharmaville (The next evening)

Ben sat on his front porch waiting for Lisa to show up. "Hello Ben. I want that letter. What do you want in return?"

"Books and no questions on their titles and they must be given to me in secret. No one can know I have them."

A blush went across her face. "I am sure those types of books and magazines are easily got here."

He smiled at her thinking he wanted some erotic books and magazines. Understandable thinking as he is a young man with no girlfriend. "No, I have a list. You'll get them for me and then you'll get the letter. No one can know I have them." He handed her the list. There was close to fifty titles with a huge range of subjects.

"That's a lot and they seem expensive."

"That's not my problem. Get them for me and you'll get the letter. I am patient as I know you'll not be leaving the island when the sub gets here. Sarah won't be leaving anytime soon either." With the list in her hands he walked inside his house leaving her with a choice.

…

Ben's agitation over Juliet's attentions with Goodwin irritated him to no end and knew that he was having difficulty in hiding it from the others. Juliet of course was innocent to her actions and the effect it had on him. She knew something was wrong and never spoke about her and Goodwin in front of him or anyone else for that matter.

Goodwin thought nothing of his actions and expressed his thoughts to his wife who by now threw him to the couch for all the good it did her.

"You are playing with fire. Ben is infatuated with Juliet and you are interfering with that. I honestly don't care about the affairs anymore for I have move past that. I just don't want you dead."

He started to laugh at that. As if she said something really funny. "Ben is very manipulative but he's no killer. He doesn't have the balls for that. That is unless I made an attempt at his daughter. What father wouldn't be protective?"

"You'll see in the end. He wants her and he'll do anything to have her. You are in his way." She turned and left the living room and decided that it was time to clean out her study.

In return Goodwin went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He didn't care what Ben thought but he wasn't stupid enough to have a direct confrontation with the man either.

1983, Dharmaville (three months later)

The books arrived but Ben being patient waited until he could keep them well hidden before he began reading any of them. Lisa had delivered all the books requested and simply asked for the letter.

"Interesting topics Ben. Law, political science and psychology. Never thought you had interest in those subjects. They're rather detailed for someone who had island education." Lisa wanted to taunt him in some way, especially after she paid over three thousand dollars for the books and another two for no one to ask questions about it.

"How will you approach her?" Ben ignored the dig and waited for her to respond.

Lisa wondered if he didn't plan this whole thing right down to Sarah's letter. She shook her mind of darker thoughts for he was a young quiet man looking to be involved in something.

Ben's subtle smile irked her but knew him well enough now that he was thinking of something to help her. "You'll be the villain if you had it to her directly. You've caused quite the fuss over the past few months. Many people will be happy to see you leave."

It was true that she was now casted as the drama doll that took her anger out on everyone. "That's quite true. I suppose I'll need to make friends with her and everyone again. But there's too much damage done." She couldn't believe she was talking about her personal life with someone almost ten years younger than herself.

"Time heals a lot of injuries." Ben looked at her and held her with his eyes. He's grown quite adept at putting people in their place without them realizing it. "I'd start with your co-workers first. They work with you every day. Trust me they want to be your friends."

Lisa realized her mistake in being such a high handed bitch over the affair. She looked at Ben and began to respect this young man for his insight. He was undervalued here and could do so much better off the island. Part of her was starting to believe that he was a member of the Hostiles but put that thought aside as he was far too gentle to be one of them in her mind. He was hurt and wanted to vent. Who wouldn't considering his upbringing?

Over the past few months Lisa was beginning to be a rather favored member of the community again. Her work was impeccable and grew a reputation for being the most focused under a huge amount of stress. Her co-workers found her to be a pillar of their group. She ignored her husband during off hours as was still expected. No one thought it wrong of her to do so especially when Sarah and Eric were still having an affair and were not ashamed about being blatant about it.

During a dinner party that happened every few months to blow off steam Lisa decided to make her move. She approached Sarah who was talking amongst some of their mutual co-workers and friends. "Sarah I want to tell you that I no longer care about you and Eric. I didn't appreciate how you treated me but that gave me no right to interfere with your work and the work of other people. That was very unprofessional of me. That's all I have to say."

Sarah simply laughed as if Lisa said something really cute. "O.K. your apology is accepted. I forgive you for being unprofessional. Um, do you mind moving your things out of Eric's place? I plan to move in there in a few days. It saves me the trouble of moving your things out without your help."

Lisa was ready to smack her and the people watching were waiting for the vulgarities to come out from her. "I can do that. In fact I'll do that right now. I'm really not in the mood for a party. Enjoy yourself."

On her way out a few people saw her begin to tear up. Rodney who usually never got involved in the personal affairs of the people he worked for had enough and left to help Lisa move her things.

Over the next few weeks Lisa was as nice to Sarah as possible, very professional and never made a scene over what happened at the dinner. There was one side effect to that night. Sarah was shunned socially by everyone accept for Eric and another woman named Terri. The rest of the Dharma crowd would be polite enough but they would never fully engage her in any way.

Ben was happy for Lisa for she had her self respect back again. Sarah on the other hand became harder to work with and things became unpleasant at times. Ben was left alone during this time as Sarah was in no position to pick on another person on the island. He gave her knowing looks as if to silently say to her that she's lost, give up and leave him alone. Sarah could do nothing against his silent antagonism.

Lisa was at his house again. Ben walked with her away from his house as his father was having one of his more difficult nights.

"Don't worry about my father. He'll be punished with work tomorrow. I'll see to that." Ben laughed with Lisa who had become friends with Ben.

"I'm sure you will. I want to say thank you for all your help. I've never been good at relationships or how to handle situations like this. You'd think at 28 I'd learn something by now." Lisa smiled and laughed at herself.

Ben felt strongly for her now as well. There were feelings he was beginning to feel for her. They were unfamiliar and he wasn't sure how to handle them. "You deserve better than Eric. He's a fool and will no doubt mess up and try to pin the fault on someone."

"Come over to my place. I wouldn't mind some company this evening and I am sure a break from your father would be welcomed." Her voice was soft and she leaned into him showing him her chest. A button was undone.

Ben noticed her change in demeanor and followed her to her place. She opened the door and led him in. "I don't have much to drink. Would you like a glass of wine? It's a good year so I'm told."

He didn't like alcohol much due to his father but wine was something he considered a cultured man would know about. He accepted the offer and sat next to Lisa on the couch. They spoke about a few things that didn't matter. The wine was getting to his head and his body was reacting to Lisa's touch. She strattled him as he sat and rubbed against his growing errection. Her lips were gentle on his as he learned how to adjust the pressure.

He lifted her top off and breathed in her sent. He wanted to hold onto every moment for he never knew if this was going to happen again. At this moment he didn't care. His lips moved down to her neck and he gently kissed her going down between her breasts. From here he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or what was appropriate.

Lisa saw his hesitation and guided him. "Go ahead, let your hands explore all they want."

His hands started with her shoulders, gently massaging them. He moved to the sides of her breasts and gently felt them through the lacy fabric of her bra. They went under the braw and he cupped them, stroking the nipples. He was fascinated at how they hardened under his fingers and grew hot to the touch. Her breath quickened as his heart rate went up. He felt blood rush through his body.

She reached around and undid her bra throwing it to the floor. He put one of the nipples in his mouth and sucked on it. He was encouraged as she held his head to her chest. Soon he moved to the other and gave it the same attention.

She pulled away from him and stood up. "Come with me Ben." He followed her to her bedroom and they relieved themselves of their clothing. Ben took a little longer as he was rather shy in front of her.

"Don't be so shy Ben. Come to me." She lay on the bed and he lay on top of her not sure what to do next. The insecurities were coming back again. Lisa saw his hesitation. "Look at me Ben. Hold me with your eyes. Let them show me what you feel for me."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I love your eyes, look at me."

His eyes locked with hers and they were filled with pure lust. She looked back in the same manner. His hands explored while his eyes held her in place. "I love the look in your eyes."

"Then I'll let them explore you." He took in her body, every part and he worshiped her with his eyes. She saw how every detail was taken in and she moaned.

She spread her legs urging him to enter her. He slowly went in her, surprised he found the right place. It was the most sensual thing he ever felt in his life being held by a woman in that manner. Soon they found a pleasing rhythm. Once again his eyes locked with hers and she smiled a lusty smile. They finished together, panting and covered in sweat.

"Thank you Ben. I needed this more than you know."

Ben said nothing for he didn't know what to say. Instead he lay down beside her and held her in his arms. He never imagined a woman to be so soft to the touch and how the smell of sex made him feel so alive. For now he would hold onto this moment. He knew it wouldn't last long. Tomorrow she would act towards him as she always did and for now he would be content with that.

…..

The next morning Ben awoke early as was his habit and showered. Lisa woke shortly after to find him fully dressed and cleaned. "I made breakfast. I have work soon. It's on the table."

Lisa smiled. With most men she would have been offended by him getting ready to go so soon. Ben was inexperienced and she found it sweet that he took the effort to make something for her. "Thank you. But you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He looked at her shyly. "Sorry I have to head back and get dressed for work."

"I'll see you later Ben. Don't worry."

He walked off with a mix of emotions. He felt wonderful and even the thought of facing his father with a hangover didn't bother him.

His father was sitting on the couch with a smile on his face. "Good for you son. Never thought you would get a woman like that."

How he detested his father just then, ruining something good for him. "I need to get dressed for work." There was no way he was going to share anything with that man.

His father snorted and opened the door. "Don't think you mean anything to her. She used you. Don't get attached."

"I'll see you soon." With that Ben went to his room and prepared for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Hope this is enjoyable. Once again please forgive me some timelines that may not be cannon as well as a few changes in events from the show.

…

Goodwin was becoming more of a problem and he thought of many interesting deaths for the man. Juliet looked so comfortable with him but there was a hint of sadness still. Her sister fell into remission again and he was very torn as to let her go back or hide that information from her until it was too late for her to say goodbye to her sister.

Ben looked at the files on Juliet's sister and wondered if he did let her go and explain to her why she was really here she may come back on her own accord. He thought about this for weeks and he was given permission to do what he wanted. He'd go with her, he decided.

Juliet knocked on the door and entered. "Ben you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have some bad news. Your sister is dying as she went into remission." He paused trying to be as gentle with the news as he knew how to be. "If you want to go and stay with her I'll make arrangements. It turns out I have some things I have to attend to on the main land as well."

Juliet sat down dumbfounded by the news. He was letting her go. Tears came out with sobs. She's been on the island for two years now and was just starting to feel at home. Goodwin was a comfort but in the end she knew that relationship will cause more problems in the end that she cared to deal with. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday evening. I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away." Ben did look sorry. Juliet wouldn't hold it against him. She most likely would have waited after someone got a good rest as well. It wasn't as if she could leave instantly anyway. "The sub will arrive in four days time. We can leave then."

"Thank you, Ben. Her son, what about her son?"

"It seems that he's being taken care of by a distant cousin, Hellen and her husband Mark."

She nodded. "Distant cousins. I know them and they will treat him very well."

Ben knew all of this and helped arrange things behind the scenes. He had to cut her off from her ties from her former life and get her to understand how important her work was to the people on the island. They needed children to be born here and have the mothers survive. That little bit of normalcy was very necessary as relationships were becoming strained for fear of husbands getting their wives pregnant.

Juliet left and slowly began to prepare to leave the island.

….

The sub was docked and Ben was there already with a very excited Alex who was asking Ben a thousand questions about what they will do and what she will see. It will be her first time leaving the island. Her previous angst against her father dulled or was well hidden in her excitement.

"She's coming too I see." Juliet couldn't help but feel a little excited for Alex as well.

"Yes, she's very excited about shopping and seeing what a city is, elevators and not seeing people with guns. You know the typical things that most teenagers take for granted." Ben held a worried look in his eyes despite the thrill he had with his daughter looking at him with a genuine smile. He looked at the amount of luggage Juliet packed. "I thought you would have taken everything." He couldn't hide his slight happiness in that fact.

"I am not sure what my plans are."

Ben nodded his understanding. Juliet went on board with Alex just behind. "Dad, hurry up!"

"I'll be there in a minute. The sub's not going to leave without me." He watched as his daughter disappeared through the entrance. Richard walked up to Ben with a rather worried look on his face.

"Ben, this isn't a good idea. All of this for her?"

"Your concern is noted. In one trip I get her, fix my relationship with my daughter and take care of some business."

Richard wasn't convinced. "I don't like it."

"I respect your opinion but I know what I am doing. Charles Widmore won't find me there as he is not expecting me."

"What does Jacob think of all this?"

"I'll be forgiven if she comes back with me." With that Ben boarded the sub.

…..

1983 Dharmaville

Shouting could be heard in the early morning and everyone came out of their respective houses to see what the noise was all about. Sarah ran after Lisa who tripped and was now being attacked by a very angry Sarah.

"How long have you known? Tell me!"

Smack!

"Stop it! I don't know what you're talking about. Get off of me!" One good kick to Sarah's face got her off and Eric came and pulled her away from a rather beaten Lisa.

"She knew all along and said nothing!"

Eric didn't know what was going on and kept holding onto Sarah or else he'll have to break up another fight. "What did she tell you?"

"That my father is dead! He wrote me a letter and she won't give it to me. Give it to me Lisa!" Sarah held out a single piece of paper that was he father's handwriting. "Where is the rest of it?"

Eric shook her. "It was found at the bottom of one of the containers. That was all that was left. A few containers got water in them before they arrived. Lisa didn't want to give it to you but everyone else was busy."

Sarah wasn't convinced. "I know you did it on purpose you bitch!"

This time Lisa found her voice. "Why would I do that to you? Go on tell everyone here, right now."

"You know why."

"No, say it!" Lisa screamed back. Sarah remained quiet. "I have put up with enough bullshit! I have had my husband and best friend turn on me, humiliate me, I apologized to you and worked my ass off despite seeing the man I love with a woman who has done nothing but hurt me. I've moved on. What have I ever done to _you_ Sarah to have earned all of that? Same goes for you Eric?" Lisa walked away to her house and slammed the door behind her.

No one came to Sarah's defense. Everyone just looked uncomfortable and went back to their houses and prepared for the day.

Two weeks later Sarah was on the dock getting ready for the sub to take her back to the mainland. Before she left she was approached by Lisa.

"Sarah, I just want to let you know I have the rest of the letter." She handed it to her. "Ben found it and gave it to Eric. I offered to give it to you. But of course you know that I had it the whole time." She stepped a little closer. "So the next time you want to be a high handed bitch make sure no one has anything to use against you for revenge."

Lisa walked off feeling triumphant in her win. Sarah was beginning to tear up but knew that her reputation was destroyed and nothing she could do or say would convince anyone of Lisa's cruelty. She was at least thankful that Lisa gave her the rest of the letter. Her footsteps echoed on the sub and she disappeared from view as she made her descent into the sub.

Eric watched from a distance and went to speak with Lisa. "I am so sorry for everything."

"Eric, look, the damage has been done and all I really want is to work right now."

He wasn't going to end it there. "I know about you and Ben. Ben? He's part of the cleaning staff."

"He was there. That's all. You were not."

Eric watched her back as she left him on the dock. He walked way shortly after that knowing he did enough damage to her already.

…

Things went smoothly for the past few months after Sarah had left. Routine filled the days and people began to relax and enjoy themselves on the weekends. Lisa and Eric were on speaking terms again but nothing beyond friendly banter and the odd flirt here and there.

Ben watched at Lisa spent more and more time with another member of the science team. Their conversations became more infrequent. He was hurt by this but a few members of his outside family told him not to get too involved. Lisa, as it turned out, was the spy and due to their brief history no longer dug into his past. He was also told to be prepared for something during the next year.

….

Juliet woke up on what was the most comfortable bed of her life. Her eyes opened to find that she was in some hotel room. It was first class all the way from the glorious bed sheets to the, walls, furniture and electronic equipment.

A note was on the bed stand.

_Juliet,_

_I hope you had a good rest. Please accept my apologies for not allowing you to wake up on the sub. The identity of the port must be kept secret. Even Alex was denied that little bit of information. I am sure she will forgive me after the day I have planned for her._

_Please take advantage of the room service. When you are ready you will be taken to your sister. She has already been informed of your arrival and will be expecting you. Simply inform the staff when you are ready to leave. A cell phone has been provided. My, Alex's and the hotel's numbers are already programmed into the phone._

_Don't hesitate to call me for anything. _

_Ben_

She was taken aback by the sincerity of the words. He thought of everything for her. All arrangements have been made and yet he gave her space to handle what will most likely be a very difficult time.

After getting cleaned, dressed and ordered her breakfast she made her downstairs to arrange transport. "Ah, you must be Juliet? Your driver will be here shortly."

"Thank you." Juliet didn't need to wait long as a black car picked her up and took her to her destination.

The driver was a nice older gentleman who knew when to make comments and when to be quiet. He could read from her expression that she was not in the speaking mood. After what seemed to be the longest drive of her life she found the car stopped in front of a house.

"We are here. I'll be waiting for you when you are ready to leave."

Juliet thanked him and knocked on the door. A nurse answered and showed her into the house. She was brought to a bedroom and Juliet ran to her sister's side. "Rachel, oh my God. I came as soon as I could."

Rachel was very pale and had lost a lot of weight since they last met. Her eyes very glassy and her breathing light. "I know. I am just glad you are here."

"Where is-"

"He's with Hellen and Mark. I've already given them custody of him. He'll be in good hands."

There were a thousand questions she had to ask but knew that they would only exhaust Rachel. "I am so sorry this happened. You were doing so well."

Rachel smiled and put a weak hand over Juliet's. "It was because of you that I became a mother. You have no idea how happy that made me. Nothing can compare to that happiness that I felt because of you. All I wanted before I die was to be a mom. Please don't be sad for me."

Tears streamed down Juliet's face. It took all her effort not to break down in sobs. "I am sure you have been a wonderful mother so far. I can't imagine anyone else not caring so much as you."

"I'm glad that you work for a company that can pay all of this. I've been treated so well. I miss the apartment but I love the garden and my brief swim in the pool when I have the strength. You must be doing good work."

"I try my best. Want to do more."

Rachel gave a weak laugh. "Just like you." She paused and looked at Juliet seriously. "I am glad you made it when you did. I wasn't sure how much longer I was able to wait. I'm dying; I'll probably go in a day or so. I'm ready now. Everyone in my position knows. I am glad I got to speak with you to say goodbye."

"Don't talk like that." Tears dripped down her face unhindered.

"Be happy for me. I'm no longer in pain, I became a mother and you have a wonderful career and life ahead of you." Rachel smiled with a single tear streaking her face.

"I'll tell the driver not to wait for me. I want to stay the night. I'll be right back."

Rachel watched her sister leave and come back in less than five minutes. "There's a spare room."

Juliet stayed for four days. Her sister died peacefully in her sleep. Juliet was very grateful that she had that time to spend with her sister and made her way back to the hotel. There wasn't much in way of a will and everything that Rachel owned went to a charity or to her son.

The funeral was paid for and few were in attendance. Juliet got to finally meet her nephew Robert and say a few words to Hellen and Mark. Ben and Alex were there for support. They kept mostly to themselves leaving Juliet some space.

She approached Ben after the funeral in his hotel room. "Thank you for everything Ben. It was more than you had to do."

"I was glad that I was able to help." He smiled again and stared directly into her eyes. She nodded and began to tear up again.

"So what have you and Alex been up to? She seems happy."

The tension broken he began to tell about the different places they visited and the volumes of shopping they've done. He was happy to note that Alex decided to break a young man's nose that tried to grab at her and steal her purse. Never had he been so glad to have taught her some self defense.

Juliet laughed. "I'm sorry I know that's not funny at all but to imagine Alex like that." She didn't need to go on. He knew the humor of it as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow chapter five up and running. Please review if you are enjoying this so far. This chapter contains mature themes. If you don't like this please don't read.

…

Ben watched as Juliet left his room. He was glad that he was able to help her during her time grieving. She was looking at him differently now. The looks she gave Goodwin on the island were now given in his direction but with something deeper. All his plans were working out. Now all he had to do was make sure she returned consenting to the island again.

Her sister's details were managed easily enough and made to look as if it was company policy to take care of family medical bills and funeral arrangements when required. His long time friend and lawyer Dan Norton took care of the details and made sure no one would go hunting for information. Especially when he made sure that the death occurred at the appropriate time. Doctors and nurses are easy to pay off especially if they have been helped to get out of mal practice suits.

He made a few phone calls to confirm some information that would be beneficial to his cause if needed. It appears that Juliet's efforts on island were benefiting women off island. There was also the issue of Charles Widmore not locating him. Ben knew very well that the man had resources to know when he was off the island but he wasn't taking any chances. Even if the bastard was in England.

He heard his daughter enter the room and he hung up the phone.

"Dad, um I know you want to be all protective and such but I really want to see a movie. Mr. Norton's daughter Angie wants to go as well." Alex was prepared to go to battle with this.

Ben saw no objections to this as she will be in good company. "I have no objections. You have to be back at the agreed time."

Alex wasn't sure she heard correctly. "You are allowing me to go?"

"I can change my mind if you want."

"No, see you." Alex ran from the room before her father could object.

He did worry but she was safe as he made sure there were a few people watching her where ever she went. That little detail he would keep to himself.

They only had two more days left before they had to head back to the island again, little time to convince a grieving woman to return to a dangerous workplace where little progress seemed to be possible. He knocked on her door hoping he wasn't disturbing her. She only left his room less than an hour ago.

She answered the door with red eyes. "Ben? Is everything alright? I thought you and Alex were going to do something tonight."

"It seems she befriended another teenage girl who is the daughter of close acquaintance of mine and wanted to see a movie."

"Please come on in."

Juliet offered a drink as she poured herself one. She normally didn't drink hard liquor but tonight she needed something to take the pain away. Part of her didn't know what to do with herself. Her sister was her only family left and her distant cousins may have well been strangers. She had no work here and no place to call home. The main land was a lonely place for her.

Thoughts of going back came to her and she knew she would be welcomed again in a heartbeat. And then there was Ben, who she knew loved her. He did his best to hide his emotions from her but she saw through all his actions. She would be lying to herself if she said she felt nothing for him in return but those emotions didn't feel right at this time.

"How many days until the sub leaves for the island?"

"Two more days."

Juliet downed her drink not caring that it was her third and that she was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. The thought of all her work on the island coming to nothing depressed her. The only thing she did right was to get her sister pregnant. She started to cry again and she apologized.

"It's understandable with all that's happened?"

"No, it's not just that. The work on the island. I can't do anything to help any woman who gets pregnant. I am useless there and yet I have nothing here."

Ben felt a bit of malicious joy hearing her words. He could now manipulate her to come back. He sat next to her on the sofa she was sitting and held her in his arms. A bold move but welcomed none the less. "You are very much needed on the island Juliet."

"I have to watch every pregnant woman die. It's too much."

He held her closer as she sobbed on his shoulder. "Did you know that your work has benefited many women off the island? This is what I came to the main land for."

She gently pulled away and looked at him. "What?"

"I'll show you the reports tomorrow. But all your work has helped. You have no idea of how special you are and how important your work is." Ben knew he had her and that she would return.

Juliet was too mentally tired to think anymore. Her sister, the island, Goodwin and all the women that she had to watch die were too much for her. She took advantage of the shoulder Ben was offering and placed her head there.

He smelled so good and it was nice to be held right now by someone who cared. It wasn't enough she wanted to forget she wanted to be held closer, to feel something besides pain. She lifted her head and breathed in his cologne. Her legs came up over his legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ben was surprised by this turn of events but he was not going to turn her way. His arms curled around her back holding her to him. He closed his eyes as her fingers played with the back of his head. His arousal was growing and took some considerable control not to let it show, yet.

She pulled away to look at him. His eyes were filled with nothing but desire for her and it made her feel so good to be wanted in that way. Their lips met and she knew she was lost. She let him guide her, let him take full control. He moved their positions so that he was on top of her, feeling every curve of her body. He pinned her hands above her head as he kissed down her neck to her chest. He expertly unbuttoned her blouse with this mouth and continued kissing her until he reached her stomach. A soft moan escaped her as his hands possessively stroked her harms, face and moved under her, pressing him closer to him.

He lifted her up and brought her to the bed. She reached up and helped remove his top and pants. He did the same with her in return. "Are you sure you want this Juliet? I won't let you go after this." His eyes spoke the truth to match the tone of his voice. Once he had her he would never let her go. The conviction in his voice scared her a little but she needed this none the less.

"I need this."

That was all the permission needed for him to continue his possession of her. His hands roamed and massaged her, exploring the places that made her moan. He kissed her deeply yet tenderly, knowing that she was using him to escape her grief in part. As he kissed her his hands reached down below and began to expertly manipulate her core. She moaned and shook, giving herself over to him completely.

He entered her easily in one fluid motion moving her, guiding her, claiming her as he was being held by her in return. Her arms reached up to his arms and held him, wanting something strong to hold onto.

Part of her wanted to fight back and not be taken so easily. She pushed away from him but he was ready for this and held her to him. She fought against him but not really wanting him to stop. She tightened wanting him to finish faster but he simply slowed down his movements, teasing her in return.

He kissed her possessively again and massaged one of her breasts. She moaned deeply into his mouth and tightened around him more. His arms went under her holding him to her and he stopped moving. She was so close now and he bastard stopped. He gave her a knowing smile. She would be the one to give in tonight and she arched her back pressing her chest to his and he continued his motions.

Soon they both finished and she shuddered with him looking through her with his eyes.

…

1984 Dharmaville

It's been over seven months since Ben and Lisa spoke for any length of time. His 19th birthday will be coming up in two weeks and he was looking forward to it. Lisa approached him and offered him a box of books.

"I know your birthday isn't for a few weeks yet but I wanted you to have them early. These are a little more interesting. The supplier made a mistake. Instead of sending books on literature it was on profiling people. Kind of creepy." She handed them to him.

Ben smiled at her knowing full well there was no mistake in the order. There was a contact off island that was setting things up and this was one of those purposeful mistakes that were benefiting him. "I wouldn't worry about that. My question is why are you giving me these books?"

"Because you look so happy reading them. Other people may not notice but I see how happy they make you. You take great care to make sure you are not disturbed by anyone when you read."

"I hear you are leaving the island in three weeks. Is this a goodbye present? I don't mean to sound callus about it, I just want the truth." Ben searched her for the answer.

Lisa looked down and nodded. "Yes it is in part."

"You're leaving with Jason." It wasn't a question for he already knew. Lisa and Jason became really close after Sarah left the island.

She knew it was hard for Ben seeing this. He was still so young in her eyes but so perceptive at the same time. "Yes to that as well. I'm sorry Ben."

In his head he was jealous and angry. But he knew that she would want to be with someone closer to her age and career. His anger was abating as he knew her fate. Guilt wound around him about that and wanted to warn her but knew that he couldn't.

"He loves you. Good luck to you both." With that he took the books into his house and that was the last they spoke again.

…..

Alex came back to the hotel rather late. Actually 3am late and will get an earful in the morning from her father. She never had so much fun in her life. After the movie she and Angie ditched her body guards that her father set up (not that he knew she knew about them) and went to a house party with Angie. There she met a lot of other teenagers and was overwhelmed at their behavior. The guys were annoying, sex crazed losers with little to no education. She missed Karl then. Angie pulled her out of her depression and asked her details about this island she was from.

Her father gave her explicit instructions to never speak of the island in any form of truth. "Well pretty boring actually. I grew up on some piece of shit tropical island that has no name in the south pacific. I grew up with scientists and their children. We're pretty well educated and the only trouble I can get into is trying to fool around with my boyfriend or get into some of the alcohol that our folks have."

"So they guys there don't act like this?" Angie pointed to the guys at the house party.

"Not really. Well not around me at any rate. My father is like the boss of everyone so the general rule is 'hands of the boss's daughter'. It's really annoying."

Alex turned to find some tall dark and handsome guy staring her down. He smiled and nodded in a drunken manner. "Do you want to do something fun? You're dad's a lawyer right?"

"Um, yeah."

"A good one right?"

"Well your father pays very well so I can assume yes."

Alex pulled Angie from the house and looked at one of the most expensive cars outside. "Let's take this for a ride."

"No way. I will so get killed if caught."

It turned out that Alex was an expert at breaking into and hotwiring cars. "On the island I had to help repair the vehicles. If a key was lost you had to find a different method to start a car." They drove around for hours, speeding and getting a lot of attention from much older drivers with sports cars. She out raced them and got them caught by police as they drove away. They ditched the car and walked the rest of the way back to the hotel.

"You can stay with me." Alex said as Angie entered the hotel.

"No, she won't. I've been following you two bitches all night. Miss Linus you may have lost your father's body guards but you didn't lose me. Miss Norton you are to come home with me. I am sure your father will be pleased to hear about this." The man was tall with short brown hair. Very normal man that can blend easily into a crowd. He was upset with them and was purposefully ignoring the buzzing from his phone. "You can imagine who that is calling me."

"I've never been followed before." Angie was furious.

"You've never hung around the daughter of Benjamin Linus." With that Angie said her goodbyes and left.

Alex returned to her room and before heading off to sleep found a note on the bed side table.

_Alex,_

_I am very disappointed. We both agreed on the specific time for you to return. If you have returned anytime after midnight you will understand that you will not be leaving this hotel for any reason save a medical emergency until we leave. _

_We will talk about any issues or reasons you hate me in the morning._

_Your Father_

She didn't bother to get undressed and slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

I am not making any money off of this. Just writing for some fun. Thanks for all the reviews so far. They are a good motivation to keep me writing. Sorry for the delay in updates. Internet connection problems.

…..

Ben watched Juliet sleep after what he had to say was the best sex of his life. He knew she would be coming back with him now. His phone buzzed and he was quick to answer it and spoke in a hushed tone.

"I see. I'll call you back in a minute." He threw on a few of his clothes and made his way to his room. He dialed a number and spoke with the previous caller. "Now, what is it?"

'_Your daughter decided to leave and go somewhere with Miss Norton. We lost her. We've contacted Mr. Norton and he has people on it.'_

Ben was furious with Alex. He knew all of this was her idea. "Very well keep me notified of her whereabouts…no, don't bring her back that will just cause more problems…right." He hung up the phone and wrote a note and placed it in Alex's room. It was almost ten at night now.

He returned to Juliet's room thankful he remembered her room key and slid into the bed next to her. At least one thing was turning out right for him.

…..

1984 Dharmaville

Ben walked back into what was his home for most of his life and walked amongst the bodies that were the people he lived with for years. He was surprised how relieved he felt seeing them. Not that he held anything against them in a malicious way, he simply knew that he could be himself and speak his mind without the looks.

His family or the islanders he now saw them walked around with guns and gas masks on. The island was gassed perfectly and every person not wearing a mask in and around the stations would have died. He looked at Lisa's house and entered it. No one stopped him knowing the history between them.

He saw that the house was not disturbed. Lisa was on the kitchen floor with a cup of coffee broken and spilled on the floor. The coffee pot was still on and the aroma filled the house. Someone was behind him.

"Richard, we could have waited a few more days and she would have been gone."

Richard who was known as an advisor for the islanders for a very long time shook his head. "There was no way that could have happened. I know you loved her but she wasn't one of us."

This was his only regret, seeing her here dead and he knew this was going to happen the whole time and did nothing. "She was the only one that spoke to me."

"She was leaving you for one of them."

He knew Richard was telling the truth. He looked down saddened at the sight of her golden curls draped across her face and back. Partly thankful that they hid her face for he was sure her blue eyes would accuse him for her death. Or perhaps hold the question as to why it happened.

Richard pulled him away when Ben was about to bend down and pull the hair from her face. "Don't do it Ben. It's done. We have work to do. I'll make sure that she's not thrown in with the others."

He kept his promise and Ben watched as she was buried in a different area and not thrown in the mass pit with the rest of them.

It took a week to get things organized and settled. Ben moved to a new house and all his books moved to a study. The house was unfamiliar enough for him to feel comfortable living there. Now that his hands were washed of his former life he wondered what he will do now with his new one.

Richard knocked on the door and entered with another person he had grown to see as a mentor of sorts. "Ben I assume you know why Charles is here?"

"In part, yes."

"You've been reading the books you've acquired?" Charles asked.

Ben nodded. Not sure why it's important but he knew that his man was going to help change things and Ben was going to be a huge part in how things are run. Richard spoke once more before leaving them together.

"Ben you're going to be leaving the island in a few weeks to study with a young and upcoming lawyer named Harold Vippen. You've studied some aspects of law and he'll teach you more. Youngest man in twenty years to pass the bar. It's time we made contacts with the main land to help prevent the main land from getting to us."

This was news to him but everything he was learning was coming together now. It partly scared him, the thought of leaving. This was all he knew and for the first time he was comfortable. "What am I learning all of this for?"

"I've learned similar things. It will do you well to know how people think off the island and their laws. You've been far to isolated for your own good." Charles put a pot of coffee on. "We intend for you to not only study some law but military strategies as well as this growing field of profiling. Many government agencies are using this as a means to gain information."

Ben drank his coffee and listened to what Charles had to say. His former hesitation for leaving the island was washed away with the exciting prospect of his new life.

…

Juliet slowly opened her eyes to find an arm round her. She remembered the events of last night and for a moment felt a pain of regret. Her regret only lasted a moment when she realized who was holding her. He was always there for her and never asked anything in return. She could have stopped everything and he would have pulled away from her and let her have her space.

It felt good in his arms as the pain from the next few days was lifted a little with him there. The loss of her sister still stung but the rawness of it wasn't as sharp. She knew when her sister's cancer came back it would be the last time. Years ago when she first found out about the cancer she prepared herself for her sister's death. Now that she was here and saw her sister die peacefully in her sleep she felt free.

Ben stirred behind her. She turned around to face him with a smile. "Good morning."

"Yes, it certainly is Juliet." He held a smile on his face as well. She never saw him so content before.

They simply looked at each other and she felt drawn to him again but certain necessities had to be taken care of before that. He watched as she got up, glad that she was comfortable enough not to cover up as she headed to the bathroom.

He followed her after a few minutes upon hearing the shower.

…..

Alex woke up and looked at the clock beside the bed. It was almost noon. She was surprised that her father hadn't come in earlier to reprimand her for her behavior. Deciding not to push her luck she got cleaned up, dressed and headed down to the restaurant for something to eat. Not to her surprise he found her father there with Juliet. He was in a much better mood than she was expecting.

"Hello." Alex said weakly.

Ben smiled but his eyes told her a different story. They told her she was not going to enjoy her last few days here. "I heard you had fun last night."

"Yes I did. I hope to have another night like that again." She spoke in a defiant tone.

Juliet saw the tension that was building and wanted to lighten things up. "Your timing is perfect. We were just about to order."

Alex was a little hungry and ordered. The meal was eaten in a good mood despite the obvious talk that was required between father and daughter. Juliet excused herself after finishing.

Ben had to word things carefully. Alex was far more defiant than he gave her credit for. "I am disappointed."

"You had people watching me. So did Mr. Norton."

"There's a reason for that."

Alex didn't care. "Then why did you invite me here if it was so dangerous?"

"Because I thought you were mature enough to listen to instructions. We both agreed on things and you changed your mind. Did the thought ever occur to you to ask to stay out later?" Ben looked at her and for the first time saw that his little girl was now a young woman and that scared him to death. He was a man that was used to a few hard knocks and betrayal but when it came to Alex he was always scared that she would be taken from him. "I was scared out of my mind when I heard that you ran. If Mr. Norton didn't have his daughter followed as well I would have been searching for you all night."

Alex felt so guilty. It didn't occur to her that what she did scared him so deeply. All she wanted to do was to upset him and she didn't know why. It wasn't that she was truly upset with him lately. She just wanted to push back in some way. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that I caused so much trouble."

There was so much he wanted to say to her to tell her why she was in danger. He knew that she knew he was a powerful man with recourses. She spent all of her life on the island and knew so little about the outside world. Perhaps that was a mistake on his part. One mistake pilled upon so many.

"Never mind that for now but you can't leave the hotel and there will be someone outside your doors at all times until we leave." He found out shortly before she came down that Widmore had discovered that he was on the main land and is looking for him. His daughter made more of a scene than he thought. Damned facebook. Angie posted something with his daughter's name.

Alex wanted to protest but knew that it wouldn't do any good. "So do you want the full story of my night or do you want to hear it from some hired goons?"

This time his eyes showed interest. He was rather impressed with her cleverness while at times he regretted allowing her to learn how to drive a car. Apparently she learned more from the island that he thought possible. He'd have to teach her some restraint if he ever allowed her off the island again.

….

1985 New York City

Ben had learned a lot over the past year. Harold Vippen was a rather intense person who knew how to move through different circles naturally. Today he took Ben to a tailor to get him fitted with some clothes. "You have good taste Ben. Rather expensive for someone with little money."

"I have more money than you think." Ben learned about investing while in New York and used what little money Charles Widmore gave him. "Now can you assure me that there is no way that I can be traced? A passport is traceable you know."

"I wouldn't be paid such a salary for my age for nothing." Harold spoke with confidence and walked it as well. But upon meeting him he could be very average looking and unassuming.

Ben needed more than money on the main land. He needed to know how to stay hidden in plain sight. He needed property and places to go to but unknown to anyone else but himself. "How much do you trust Charles Widmore?"

"You're planning something Ben. I can smell it."

Ben smiled. "Please, answer the question."

"Not much. He's been watching you and is curious to know what you are doing with that money he gave you."

He knew he had to be rid of Charles Widmore and his lawyer spy soon. Ben was too intelligent to be told what to do for much longer. None the less he was grateful for the education that he was receiving but knew when he was being controlled and manipulated.

"I am doing what I am supposed to do. I have many questions for you and you are paid to answer them." It was a strange feeling to give orders to someone who has more money and education than himself but it was also very easy. Harold was always after money and would betray anyone for it as long as he felt it was he that was in control. "I met someone another lawyer that wants to meet you for some advice. He said he'd pay you well. He has a client he can't help. I mentioned that I know someone that may be able to give some legal advice."

Harold wasn't sure if it was wise but his ego swayed him. It wasn't unusual for him to be contacted by other lawyers for advice. He was good at making connections in cases that even seasoned lawyers missed. "Alright but my fee is high."

After a business lunch Ben had Harold drive to a house in a suburban community. "Drive around back, you can see the front door is under repair."

They got out of the car and another man just a few years older than Harold invited them inside. "Sorry but the door is under repair. Termites are a pain in the ass."

"Harold his is Dan Norton. Dan this is Harold Vippen."

Harold held out his hand but was received with a shot to the chest a few times by his host. "Ben you have no idea what we have started here. He can be easily disposed of as he has a lot of enemies and New York is a crime ridden shit hole. Not a good decade for this city."

Ben helped carry the body and put it into the trunk of the car. Dan invited Ben back inside and told him not to worry about the car as two men walked from the house to take the car away. "I am very glad to meet you Benjamin Linus. After the Dharma Institute fired and screwed me out of millions of dollars I would be more than happy to help you out. I am curious as to why you want to turn against Charles Widmore. He's been training you."

"He's training me to be his lacky. I need you to act as Vippen until you can make his death look accidental."

Dan laughed. "I am way ahead of you. All of his assets have been transferred to your name. If anyone wonders what happened to his assets well it won't matter as he has no family and owes the government over five million in back taxes. At least he does now."

Ben was very impressed with this new lawyer of his. Jacob would learn about this soon enough but would never tell Charles. It seems all the power games were allowed to be played as long as the island and its secret remained just that. He was willing to go through any lengths to make sure that the island is protected.

Over the next few months Ben learned more about power games than he ever learned on the island. Charles was rather upset about Vippen but found a new person to spy on Ben. All the while Ben found his investments were paying off and in a few years time would mass a rather sizable fortune.

…..

Ben entered his hotel room and answered his phone. It was an unlisted number. He answered it none the less. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello Benjamin. I see you have landed on the main land. How's Alex doing?"

"Charles, I see you've found me and she's doing quite well. Don't have time to talk now."

"You have one hell of a lawyer Ben. I would love to meet him and inquire about his services. Never saw so much red tape and paperwork to get though to get this number."

Ben knew he had to leave the hotel soon, right after this call in fact. "Go to hell." A gun shot was heard but he was told not to hang up.

"Don't hang up. Your daughter is fine. I'll let the island take care of her as it was supposed to do all those years ago. After hanging up you will go with the man outside your door and follow his instructions." The phone went dead.

Ben had a plan already in case this ever became a real event. He opened the door and saw the man in question. "Did you have to fire a gun that loud?"

"Sorry Mr. Linus. This was all rather last minute. Your daughter is downstairs waiting for you with your lady friend." Glad that his lawyer was quick enough to hire the men for Widmore to protect Alex and Juliet without Widmore's knowledge.

Ben hurried out of the hotel. His bag was already packed for him as well as Juliet's and Alex's. He made his way to the car and gave instructions to the driver. Juliet and Alex looked worried. "Dad what's going on?"

"We are leaving a day earlier. Apparently an old friend has found me and wants to collect an old dept." Ben didn't say anything else.

The driver was speeding and Ben threw his cell phone out the window. "I didn't like the service I was given." His look was severe now and he watched the road.

Juliet recognized the gate that she was brought to when she was accepted to work for the island. It was also the first time she said goodbye to her sister. They were rushed through the gates. "Ben I can't do this. I can't go. It's too much."

Ben glared at her. "It's too late Juliet. You stay then you'll end up dead."

Juliet and Alex exited the car and were brought to a small room. Ben nodded to the men there and the next thing Alex and Juliet had passed out from being drugged. Ben felt better that they were on their way to the sub.

"Take them and have them ready for the sub. It leaves as soon as I arrive. I know I'm a day early but things have changed." Ben left the room.

…

Juliet woke up in what she thought was her bedroom. Upon a deeper look she realized that the room held a more formal masculine feel to it. Ben. She stood up and cursed herself for realizing that the drugs were still in her system. This time she slowly stood up and made her way to the living room.

Ben was there with a glass of water that she gratefully took from him. "I see you took the liberty of moving me into your house."

"Were you expecting different?"

"How's Alex? I can only assume that she didn't take the abrupt departure well."

Ben softened his features a little. "She's alright. A little shaken but I explained a few things to her that did scare her but gave her a deeper understanding of why I was so angry with her that night. She'll get over it and start hating me again in a few days."

Juliet finally understood the implications of being in a relationship with Ben. She thought he was a dangerous man before and kept a distance from him to keep herself safe. He pulled her into his world and she let him this time. "This will take me time." Part of her wondered if she made a mistake allowing him in so easily. Part of her wondered if he deliberitly took advantage of her emotional state.

He knew what she was thinking and didn't care. He had her and she won't be leaving the island. All his plans and he finally had her where he wanted her. There was no place off the island for her and to be honest she would be in danger because Charles Widmore would kill her to find him. "That is one thing we have here."

She knew why he moved her into his house. It was a message to Goodwin and everyone that she was now off limits. Juliet almost rebelled against the fact that Ben had such a hold over her. But it was far more complicated than that. Not once had he been cruel to her or harmed her physically. In fact he had been nothing but a gentleman towards her.

But he scared her. He held something inside of him that was deadly and part of her knew that if anyone tried to approach her like Goodwin did they would regret it and punish her for allowing them to approach her.

He could read the emotions on her face and if possible speak each word that raced through her mind. It wasn't a happy arrangement for her but he knew she'll adjust in time.

"I need to get a few things from my house. There are a few books that you missed. On purpose I suppose." She smiled. "If you want me here you'll simply have to suffer with a little Steven King."

"I am sure I can make some sacrifices." He walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. A little while later he came out with two cups of coffee. "I remember how you like it."

…

1990 England

Charles Widmore had learned the level of betrayal of Benjamin Linus. It seems he siphoned a good sum of money from him and hid it very well. He was thrown from the island and made to shape a life off of it. He was prepared enough but he would make it his life goal to find that bastard Linus and make him pay. The first thing he will do is take that stolen brat he took as a daughter from him.

He had a starter company that was doing well and growing. His contacts had helped make him a very wealthy and influential man. Tracking that island would be hard to find and his ex wife was no help to him at all. He overtook her as leader and she felt that he was justly pushed out.

Ben had been a better student than Charles had thought possible. The man hid everything perfectly while maintaining perfect contact with the main land. All assets were well hidden and there was no way he could get any information as he had an excellent lawyer whose name was always well hidden.

Richard it turned out returned to the main land with him and brought him to England himself. "I'm sorry about this Charles. Jacob chose him over you."

"Why were you never chosen? You're almost immortal and have enough experience."

Richard looked down at his feet. "It's for that reason I am not allowed to. I can only advise. Ben won't be leader for ever but he's the best we have now to protect the island. His interests are and always will be to protect it and as you will find out he will do anything to keep you and others like the Dharma crowd off of it."

Charles could not be consoled. To him Ben betrayed him and had to suffer. "He planned everything. He turned the islanders against me and had me thrown from the island."

Richard walked away. He knew the fight between Charles and Ben won't end here. There was too much bitterness and he hoped that both Ben will stay the course for what will come. Jacob was more quiet than usual and told him that there will be many more to come to the island in the future. It was time.

…..


	7. Chapter 7

1995

Alex had just turned three years old and was running around the playground trying her best to catch one of the grasshoppers. Every time it jumped out of her reach she would laugh and squeal in delight and run after it again. This went on for about ten minutes until she finally caught it by accidently stepping on it. She looked at it and pushed it with a finger wondering why it stopped moving.

A shadow moved over her and she looked up. "Dad, it not moving now."

Ben looked at the now dead grasshopper that had given so much enjoyment to his daughter. "That's right. It's not moving." He sat down in the grass and held her in his arms.

"Why?" She was still looking at the dead creature in the grass.

"It died Alex. But everything dies. Don't you worry about it."

Worry went across her young face. "Will you stop moving too?" Tears were starting to form.

"Oh, no my darling. Not for a very, very long time." He hugged her and picked her up. "So long that we can play swing around for hours and hours." He held her under her arms and swung her around. Alex started to scream and giggle again. He placed her down on the grass and she ran around laughing waiting for her father to run after her again and swing her in the air.

The grasshopper forgotten she jumped on the swing waiting to be pushed by her father.

After an hour or so Ben picked up his daughter and held her in his arms. "You are getting to be a big girl. I won't be able to pick you up any more soon."

"That's not for a long, long time." She started to yawn.

"I think it's time for a nap."

Alex pouted. "No, no nap. Not tired." She rubbed her eyes.

They went into the house and he set her in her bed. She didn't want to sleep but her body wasn't listening to her and she started to yawn again. "I want a story."

"You get stories when it gets dark."

"O.K." After a minute she was asleep. He watched as her breathing became long and regular before stepping out of her room.

There was a knock and he answered it quickly. He opened the door and stepped outside. "Sorry Alex just went to sleep."

"We have a problem Ben. Widmore is on your trail again. We have to establish something private for our research or he'll find a way to get into our business." Richard was worried and handed him some papers. "Your lawyer gave us three months grace. That's all the time we have before Widmore can get the information he needs."

Ben looked at Richard knowing he already has a plan. "Who you have in mind to help us with this?"

"He's an eccentric who is interested in investing in a fledgling company called Mittelos Bioscience. Completely private and has an interesting working philosophy. The man who owns it wanted to invest in the Dharma initiative but pulled out when he realized their true goals."

Ben read the papers and grew more and more interested by the minute. "By all means what are you waiting for?"

"Both of them want to meet you. Not me."

….

Juliet was planting some flowers when someone walked up to her. "They'll grow really well there."

"Goodwin, I never took you for a gardening man." Juliet kept her voice light. They haven't had much time to speak with one another since she came back to the island.

"We haven't had much time together for you to find out."

Juliet stood up. "Look Goodwin, things have changed and you have a wife."

He wasn't going to be pushed aside so easily. "You came to me to talk remember? My wife couldn't be trusted you said and you started to speak to me. Did you use me to get back at Ben for something? For possibly not letting you see your sister give birth?" He held her arm half shaking it.

"Let go of me. Yes, that was part of it. I knew his feeling towards me and he wouldn't let me off the island." She pulled out of his grip.

"So now that he let you off the island to see your dying sister all is fine now? Do you love him?"

"It's complicated." She bent down to tend to her flowers again.

He lifted her up. "It's never that complicated for a woman that changes beds so easily."

A resounding slap was heard and Juliet ran in her house slamming the door behind her. Goodwin rubbed his face where a significant mark would be forming. Tom witnessed the whole thing and walked up to Goodwin with a wry smile on his face.

"I never met a man that liked to play with fire so badly in my life."

"Stay out of this Tom. Aren't you too busy trying to get up Ben's ass?"

Top stepped a little closer. "No, he's too busy trying to get up hers. You lost Goodwin, move on. That mark will be there for days." Tom walked away laughing.

Goodwin moved his jaw now realizing how hard Juliet actually slapped him. He looked at the flowers with angst as if they had also offended him but he knew that he went too far with his comment and regret that he insulted her that way.

Juliet watched from a distance in her house the little spat between Goodwin and Tom. She smiled at the banter and was glad that she had Tom's support. Goodwin walked away in defeat. Not wanting to tempt fate she took off her gloves and shoes and decided to make herself some tea and read for a while until her nerves settled down a bit.

Looking at Ben's book collection she decided to try one of them. He was always hinting that she should try some classics instead of the 'modern stuff' as he put it. Her hand went along the spines until she found one that she thought she'd try. The book she chose was incredibly boring and she fell asleep in the chair.

Ben entered the house to find Juliet asleep with a half full cup of tea next to her. He saw the book she was reading and the fact she only got through three pages of the book before falling asleep. A smile crept on his face when he saw the title. War and Peace. He was glad that she was attempting one of his books though he would have thought she would have tried something like Wuthering Heights instead. At least it wasn't one of her Steven King books she read when she was upset about something.

He would have to ask her what happened to her. She never left things lying about without reason. The gardening tools were still outside with only half the flowers planted. Then he remembered seeing Goodwin rubbing his face walking away from the direction of the house. So it seemed Goodwin was interfering where he shouldn't. Asking Juliet about it would come to nothing as she would protect Goodwin not wanting to cause a fight.

Ben knew Goodwin would have to be dealt with and soon. Hopefully an opportunity would show itself to make good on his plans.

…

1995 New York City

It's been close to ten years since Ben was last in this city. He was clearly impressed with how things have changed. A lot less crime and there seemed to be a sense of pride that wasn't there before. It seems the crusty grime of the eighties was washed away. Though he was not fooled by the new white washing of the city. The crime had simply made itself civilized and allowed characters like Donald Trump to build tall shiny buildings as evidence of a new era where men with money could be seen as role models while the poor were simply pushed from the tourists view.

His thoughts were brought back with Richard informing him that they were here. They were brought to one of the Trump apartments that were all the rage. Ben wondered who this man was that seemed to live a rather luxurious lifestyle.

Richard and he were brought into a simply but comfortably designed apartment. A man in his late forties or early fifties welcomed them. He held out his hand to Ben. "Hello Benjamin Linus my name is Tom Friendly and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sorry to drag you off your fantasy island but I don't like to work through other people. Richard here has told me a lot about what your plans are and I am very interested in getting involved."

"I'm glad to hear that. We are interested in purchasing Mittelos but an investor like your self will help. There's no doubt about that. But my question is why you're interested in investing." Ben knew that Richard doesn't choose just anyone to join the island. He's very careful and does all the background research required.

Tom sat down across from Ben and Richard. "I met a man a few months ago named Dr. Nathan Bennett. Old crusty bastard who was telling me stories about this island where people are able to be healed. That was only after I asked and pestered him for four months. I met Richard here by chance and I made the connection."

Ben was waiting for to hear some sad story or asked to be healed or some relative to be helped. Fate was being nice to Ben today.

"I'm in trouble with IRS with some past investment I didn't tell them about. I have no paperwork to prove anything. Now if I have Mittelos on paper my ass is saved. As I am sure you know through your research on me I am an old gay man with strange interests in camping, fishing and strange stories." Tom stood up and asked them to follow him.

They were brought to a room with hundreds of books on everything strange and bizarre on Earth. There was even a section on aliens. The largest collection was on books and folders on various places on the planet that are known for their miracle stories.

"This is thirty years of my life. Now do you understand? If I don't find the island I'll spend another thirty on it. I have nothing else really."

Ben was impressed with the amount of research this wealthy semi recluse had. All of it was serious research and some in different languages. Ben looked at Richard who nodded. "My lawyer will contact you with all the necessary paperwork. Don't worry about the IRS. He's one hell of a lawyer."

…..

1995 (One week later)

Dr. Bennett didn't welcome Ben and Richard as warmly as Tom had done. In fact he was frustratingly rude "You want to buy this company? What for? You're not one of those Dharma crowd are you? I'll have nothing to do with them. You hear me?"

Ben was starting to like this man already. "Richard I'd like to talk with Dr. Bennett alone."

"Ben?"

"Don't worry."

Bennett allowed it and waited for Ben to speak. Ben chose his words carefully. "Did you know what happened to the Dharma Initiative?

"They all disappeared and no one had ever been able to make contact with them. Anyone can research that."

Ben smiled. "But no one knows how that happened. I was one of the people who helped to murder them all. They only had destructive intentions for the island. To this day I am trying to protect it and you can help me." Ben took out some paperwork on the most significant information that the Dharma crowd had gained.

The doctor sat down and looked at Ben with an odd look on his face. Then he became serious. "I'll sell you Mittelos, lock stock and barrel on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You take me there and let me live what's left of my life there."

….

2000 (The Island)

The woman screamed and shook in shear pain. The pregnancy wasn't going well and she was trying her best to stay alive. They administered as much pain medication as they possibly could without killing her or the baby.

Dr. Bennett shook his head as she fell into a drug induced sleep. "Tom, Ben there is nothing for it. This island will not allow any woman to have children and live. I don't know why. Look Mittelos has the best researchers in the world working on this and there is no solution." He looked saddened knowing that another woman was going to die a painful death.

Ben wasn't going to give up. "Do you have any, any suggestions on the matter?"

"Look Ben I am a man going well into my nineties and have seen my fair share of strange things. This island heals almost everything accept for pregnant women. It is beyond my understanding." He took his glasses of and rubbed his forehead. "You need to bring in a specialist that deals with pregnancies. I'd start looking now. There is nothing more I can do. The island is calling me and I don't have much time to live."

Tom looked at Ben. "Ben, I'll speak with Richard and get him to look into that. I'll get my contacts to do the same. Nathan you have time in you yet."

"No Tom I don't. I may not make a month. But I'm ready." He gave them a smile and walked from the room.

Ben had become good friends with the doctor but knew that he was growing weak. His time was coming.

….


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all. This chapter is dedicated to Ben and Juliet and looking into their relationship to date. Their relationship is very complicated and still has a few hurdles to go through as the story progresses. Anyway I own nothing, just having some fun.

….

Juliet was washing some dishes thinking about the incident with Goodwin and her feelings towards Ben. She was so confused and ended up hurting Goodwin and before that Harper, his wife. The hardest slap was when she said she slept with Goodwin to get back at Ben. That wasn't the complete truth. Ben's stubbornness brought her closer to Goodwin and things just developed on their own.

Now she was afraid of hurting Ben who cared for and protected her so much. She knew that she didn't love Ben but she felt very safe with him and was growing to care for him. This was the story of her life. Moving towards one man to get away from another. Her ex-husband treated her the way he did because she hurt him was well. Could she truly blame him for lashing out at her when she was trying to break free from him?

She leaned against the sink and slid to the floor with the sponge in her hand. Tears started to fall when it all hit her and the devastating effects of her actions hit home. This time she's involved with a man that won't take rejection easily and that scared her. There were warning signs about his character but through her grief and his generosity she fell willingly into his embrace. He never let her go. In fact he seemed to have infiltrated every area of her life in so short a time.

She was safe for the time being and gave a weak smile realizing her work did make a difference if only to women off the island. The reports Ben showed her showed that more women were able to conceive, even those with cancer. She smiled at that. At least she had that to show for all the drama she dealt with here.

Ben walked in to find her on the kitchen floor. "Juliet is everything alright?"

Not bothering to look up. "No, no it's not Ben."

"I heard about Goodwin."

"It's not about that. Well in part but it's not his fault." She lifted herself from the floor and placed the sponge back into the sink with the soapy water. "I'm not a good woman to be involved with Ben. I end up hurting everyone I get involved with." Her eyes met his. "I don't love you Ben. I don't deserve your care."

Ben didn't speak for a moment then stepped a little closer to her. "I know you don't love me. I'm not a man to even easily like."

"Then why did you do everything for me? Do you even love me?" Juliet had her arms loosely folded in front of her.

Ben knew this question would come up. He was possessive of her and was obsessed with her for almost three years. He had her sister killed and her nephew taken care of by distant family to keep her on the island. Perhaps he should know some measure of truth. "I do everything for you because you need someone to. You are mine Juliet. I'm not letting you go. Do I love you? What does that matter to a woman who believe she doesn't deserve love?" He said in a cool but silky manner.

Juliet was shaking now. His words shook her and calmed her at the same time. What had he gotten herself into with Ben? "Then what do you feel towards me if it isn't love."

"I never said I didn't love you."

Fear crept into her veins looking at Ben. His eyes spoke the truth were his words couldn't or he simply wouldn't say. He was obsessed with her and now finally had her. She remembered his words when he took her at the hotel after her sister died. _'Are you sure you want this Juliet? I won't let you go after this.'_

"You took advantage of my emotions. I wouldn't be here if you didn't take advantage of my grief."

A fierceness grew in his eyes. "You are not that weak a woman. You're emotions are the one thing that can't be forced or be altered. This is what you wanted Juliet even if you don't love me."

"You seem to know everything Ben. Then tell me why I would want this? Why I would want to live with a man I don't love and am starting to fear? Tell me why I would hurt Goodwin who has treated me so well and helped me? Tell me!"

"Because you are tired of escaping to one man from another." Everything was so calm about him except for his eyes. "You escaped a horrible relationship to find one with your ex-husband then escaped to the island to flee from him, you got involved with Goodwin to run from your anger with me and now you are with me to escape from Goodwin." He pushed her against the counter with his hands on either side of her. "I am the first one you came back to. You are mine."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Then pack your things and leave if you want to prove me wrong. Your house is still vacant." He pulled away and left her alone in the kitchen. She heard the front door slam as he walked out.

…..

Juliet opened the closet to find her things so evenly intermingled with Ben's. She packed the first suitcase easily enough and the second was filled with ease. She knew the whole island would be talking about her and Ben soon enough and give her those looks as she entered the room as if they were not talking about her.

Then there was Ben she would have to deal with everyday knowing he wouldn't let her leave the island. She sat on one of the cases simply looking at the door. If she left it would be a lie and she knew it. Ben seemed to have this hold over everyone on the island and now she was no different. That wasn't true, he surrounded her.

The fear slowly turned into anger and yet that still didn't inspire enough fear for her to leave through those doors. She heard those familiar footsteps walk towards the door. Ben appeared and looked at her and the suitcases. He walked past her, indifferent to her stance that was ready for a fight. His footsteps went into the bedroom and she heard the door close.

Juliet was winded without a single word thrown towards her. She sat back down on the suitcase she sat on previously and remained there. The space was no man's land but she would have to make a decision soon.

After what felt like an hour footsteps approached behind her and gentle but firm hands graced her shoulders. She could smell his cologne mixed with the masculine spice that was Ben. She liked it more than she was willing to admit. "So where do we go from here Ben?" She whispered.

Ben couldn't see her face but knew that she wanted him to make this decision. He wasn't willing to do it. She had to make the choice to be here with him or not. Suddenly the front door opened and Richard spoke.

"Ben, Widmore found Norton's daughter. Norton is out of his mind and says that Widmore wants you back on the main land." Richard looked at Juliet and hesitated to speak. "Widmore got word about your nephew Juliet. He's a potential target."

Ben let go of her shoulders. "Then I'll leave in a few hours."

"No _we_ are leaving in a few hours. He's all I have left Ben. I'm going with you. Hell I'm already packed!"

"If Widmore knows about your nephew he knows about you. He's a ruthless man Juliet you are staying here."

"I don't care if I am in danger. I want to see my nephew. Besides how are you going to keep track of me while you're not here? I may just make up with Goodwin." All the fight that Juliet had saved up for Ben was ready.

Ben knew she was manipulating him and almost smiled at her. It seems that he has been growing on her in a deeper manner than he previously thought. If she wanted to play that game he would indulge her. "Fine. Richard please drug her up, tie her up and throw her on the sub."

….

Her head was pounding when she woke up. She sat up slowly and saw Ben looking down at her with a smile. "Good morning. I have a lot to do today so enjoy yourself."

She looked around and couldn't find her luggage or for that matter any of the clothing she was wearing. "Ben where are my clothes?"

Now his smile really grew. "Charles Widmore is looking for you. You are too stubborn to listen to reason for your own good. It was either this or I tie you to the bed." He paused. "That could be fun but you are a screamer and I don't want you to draw attention to this room."

She threw an embarrassed death glare his way. "Bastard."

"I'll be back in a few hours." The death looks she gave him only made his little game more fun. "Charge whatever you want to the room."

Juliet threw a pillow at the closing door. That bastard, how could he do this to her? She looked at the services offered by the hotel. Oh, he wasn't going to stop her from leaving the room. She took a look and found that he even got rid of the bathrobes as well as her purse. There was nothing of hers in the room for her to use.

"Hello, roomservice yes, um do you think you could send up an extra bathrobe?...yes, room 1228. Also do you think you can order some clothes from the nearby shops? There was a problem at the airport and…you can?...great. I'll give you my sizes and what I am looking for….yes have it charged to my room."

Three hours later she was well dressed with a new wardrobe. Much better clothes than she brought with her from the island. If Ben thought taking her clothes was going to keep her in the room he didn't know her at all.

Now he would most likely have a guard watching her movements. He left her with no money, I.D. and no way to leave the hotel. As soon as she reached the restaurant she noticed two men watching her. She stared directly at them daring them to come over.

One of them did. "Ms. Burke I suppose you know why I am here."

"Damned straight. Look I know this is your job but I have to find my nephew. For that I need some money. I know where he is."

He was a man in his late thirties with graying hair. "Ms. Burke, Mr. Linus is doing everything he can to help. He's also protecting you by keeping you here. Mr. Widmore is a very powerful and dangerous man. Now this man has you on his list to get to Mr. Linus. You leave this hotel even with us following you we can't gauarantee your safety. "

Juliet listened but wasn't interested in hearing any of it. All she wanted was to make sure that her nephew was safe. "Do you have a name Mr. Suit?"

"Yes, but Mr. Suit fits me just fine."

She rolled her eyes at his joke and ordered breakfast for herself and a coffee for her bodyguard.

…..

Ben wasn't used to not knowing the answers to things. It was one of the primary reasons he hated returning to the main land so much. There was far too much chaos and unanswered questions for him to know everything when needed. Now he was waiting for others he's never met before but in his employ to find and give him the information he needed.

"Her nephew is perfectly fine. There has been no other traces on him besides myself. If there are then they'll be flagged. Now as per the location of Miss Norton well that will take a little more time."

A young woman no more than twenty-three was tapping away on her computer. She went by the name of Naveen and apparently came to become one of Norton's assets when he got her off on some rather troublesome charges dealing with hacking into a bank. He never bothered with computers and only learned the basic essentials. The information gathering was left to more experienced fingers.

"Mr. Linus it would appear that Widmore owns a vast amount of property in the States, Canada, Brazil of all places and France. That's not even including his own properties in England. You know him better that I do."

He knew what she was asking him. "He wouldn't hide her at one of his properties. I made sure that customs and the Feds are watching him day and night. To the best of my abilities and yours of course. He's waiting for me to show myself first. For all I know he'd be hiding her in a five star hotel."

Without asking she checked that hunch out and found far too many hotels in the area they were looking that were under his name. "Wow this man has contacts."

Then a sinking feeling came to him. He would have to offer Widmore some bait to lure him out into the open. "I hate to say this but I think he has me. I have to offer him some bait."

The young woman turned and smiled. "Let me handle it. I'll contact Eddy, he's your man."

…

Juliet was bored out of her mind by the time Ben returned to the hotel room. He wasn't too surprised that she managed to get some clothes.

"I decided to do some shopping at your expense. You did say charge anything to the room so I did."

The amount of clothes wouldn't have cost more than four thousand dollars at most. She held a satisfied look on her face as if that would be a costly expense. Little did she know he set up four times that amount for her to spend. He rolled his eyes in fake exasperation letting her believe she won a little war of some sort.

"Well if you didn't want me to spend that money you shouldn't have stolen my suitcases and my purse. Where are they anyway?"

Now it was his turn to smile. "They're still on the island. When you return you'll have to decide where to unpack them. Your purse is with them as well. I know you did bring it on the sub but you won't need it here."

"I won't be some kept woman Ben. I want my things."

Ben knew there would be a fight coming when she realized all her things were still on the island. "Kept women don't try to run away from the men who keep them. Being kept to them is another word for pampered. If I wanted one of those I could have had one in house on the island."

"Dammit Ben I need to do something! I didn't come here to be held prisoner. I came here to help."

His voice was calm as ever. "You can't help."

"Then why did you bring me along if you were not going to let me help?"

Now he was laughing. "You tried to manipulate me using Goodwin. Congratulations Juliet you won that round."

She wanted to change the subject fast. "Where are my clothes I wore on the sub?"

"They're being cleaned and should be back by this evening." He looked at her. "Though the clothes that you are currently wearing suit you so much better."

She was wearing a low cut black top with some white pants and black shoes. They held to her figure beautifully. "Give me some money, you at least owe me that."

"No." He turned his attention to his cell phone and texted a message. "You'll simply run off to find your nephew. He's safe as Widmore hasn't found or started looking for him, yet. He finds you then he finds your nephew."

Juliet waited a moment. "Why does Widmore want you dead?"

"I kicked him off of the island because he had ill intentions for it. He's never forgiven me." His voice was calm and so casual as if those words were part of everyday speech. Ben turned and noticed how quiet she had become. The realization of how powerful Ben and Widmore are was starting to hit home.

The island was special. Deep down she knew it held something she couldn't define but never witnessed anything there that was so incredible as to hide the island from the world. She didn't care if she ever got the answer. All she was determined to do was get her life back in order.

…


	9. Chapter 9

This story is getting hard for me to write. So please forgive the late updates for this story. But thanks to all that wrote reviews so far. They are so motivating. As you know I own nothing from Lost blaa blaa blaaa. Please review.

…..

The next five days was pretty much the same. Juliet was held hostage at the hotel and she went down to have breakfast and lunch with Mr. Suit. She was beginning to enjoy her conversations with him.

"So you're telling me you gave up a scholarship to do this?" Juliet was rather surprised.

"Well I needed the money. My father got laid off from his company so my mother's hospital bills were no longer being covered by company insurance. I got word there was work needed as a body guard of sorts that paid a lot of money. So here I am."

Juliet heard of this story a thousand times. "So is there a Mrs. Suit? Don't take that as a come on unless you're willing to get me out of the hotel for a day."

He gave a small laugh. "Mr. Linus told me you may try to flirt with me to get out of here. No, seriously I was told under no circumstances was I to let you leave."

Her breakfast arrived. It was a simple meal of toast eggs and juice. "I had to try. What do you know about Charles Widmore?"

"He's dangerous and very well connected. There are only two hotels in this entire city that Widmore won't go to. This is one of them."

"Why is that?"

"Because Mr. Linus made sure that Widmore would never leave alive."

Mr. Suit here sure did love to talk. "Is he a gangster or something?"

"Or something. I've only been in this game now for a few years. All I know is there is another version of me on Widmore's side."

Juliet was digging for more information. If he was willing to talk she was willing to listen. "What would Widmore do with Angie, Mr. Norton's daughter?"

"I don't know. All I know is, is that she'll be safe until Widmore gets impatient. He now knows Mr. Linus is off the island so his patience will wear thin."

They didn't speak much after that. She was starting to get nervous around this man and wanted to return to her room as soon as possible. A ball was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach.

He watched her leave as he was approached by the other body guard. "Hey why are you talking so much to her? We're paid to watch."

"She's lonely. Thought I'd talk to her."

"Just leave her alone."

…

Juliet walked to the elevator and was about to close the door until she heard a familiar voice. "Hey hold the door." It was Mr. Suit. "I'll take you upstairs."

She let him in. "I think I'll be fine to get to my room."

As soon as the door closed his manner changed. "Listen, you've got to leave the hotel right now. Get to your floor and take the stairs down to the very bottom. Here's a cell phone, call Ben he's on speed dial."

"What's going on?"

Mr. Suit took out his gun and blocked her from the door. "The other guard is a Widmore spy and knows you're here."

Juliet wasn't sure who to trust. As soon as they got out of the elevator she heard sounds of guns going off. The sound of silencers. He shot the other guard and pushed her towards the stairs. "Go now! I'll take care of this."

She didn't need to be told twice. She speed dialed the number as soon as she got down the stairs and into the bottom garage parking lot. It was ringing. "Ben please pick up."

"Hello Ms. Burke."

"Who is this? Where is Ben?"

"He won't be joining you yet. I wouldn't struggle if I were you." The phone went dead. Before she could react a pair of arms grabbed her and she started to scream. A limo pulled up and she was thrown inside. A gun was pointed to her side and she sat in place.

An older man sat across from her with a very satisfied look on his face. "Good job. This will pull Ben out of hiding for sure."

"Who are you?"

"I am Charles Widmore, the man that is trying to get hold of Ben."

…..

Ben's phone was ringing. It was Juliet. "Hello Juliet, is something wrong?"

"Hello Mr. Linus. This isn't Juliet but she'll be fine for the time being."

Ben recognized him as the bodyguards that chatted with Juliet every day. "So you're working for Widmore now?"

"He pays more. Norton's daughter is fine and will be returned to her father within the hour. Follow my instructions to the letter and you'll see her again." Mr. Suit smiled as he could almost hear the anger coming off of him.

"I'm listening." His voice was tight as he was controlling his emotions. He couldn't let them get the better of him or Juliet will suffer for it.

"You're going to go to the Westend Hillden Hotel and go to room 812. I assume you know where the hotel is?"

"Are you finished?"

"Yes Mr. Linus."

"Robert?"

"Yes, Mr. Linus?"

"I hope you don't mind but your wife will have to die for this." He hung up.

Ben waited thirty minutes and received a call from Norton. "I take it Angie made it home?"

"Yes Ben she's just a little shaken up."

"He has Juliet."

There was a pause on the phone. "Don't do anything stupid Ben."

Ben hung up and headed to the hotel to take his beating. There would be no way that he'd be killed as he was too important for Widmore to get back to the island again.

….

Juliet was taken to another hotel. Widmore spoke to her. "I have no desire to harm you as you have nothing to do with what's between Ben and me. It's part of old history. But if he doesn't cooperate we'll have to use you."

They brought her to a room and sequestered her in a bedroom. "Do you require anything Ms. Burke?"

"Go to hell."

"How about some information on the man you love?" He handed her an envelope.

She took it and pulled out some files on her sister. She read the documents about the nurse the medicine used. The nurse killed her sister. She wasn't paid by Mittelos but by Ben. The doctors, nurses, adoption agency was all through Ben. She tried to find some way to doubt this to find false records but it was real.

"You made this up. This isn't real."

"Then look at the letter written from Ben to his lawyer."

Juliet opened it and gave a detailed account of hiring everyone. She started to shake as each note, letter and report showed that Ben had arranged for her sister to die. "He arranged all of this? Why would he do that?"

Widmore wasn't without some compassion. "That is who he is. He's possessive and power hungry. If you help me I'll make sure you never have to see him again. You'll be given a new passport, bank account and you can have your life back. It's easy enough for a man like myself to do."

Juliet had a hard time listening to his words. "He did it to keep me on the island. To possess me."

"To him everyone is a possession. He controls everyone on that island doesn't he? Even Richard is under his blasted control. Help me get to the island and everyone can be free of him."

Juliet sat on the bed trying to regain control of herself. Each paper, each original document was screaming at her of Ben's betrayal. She was so lost in her grief that she didn't notice Widmore leave the room.

She wanted to be angry with him but she only felt fear. If Widmore didn't kill Ben Juliet would never be free of him. The papers in her hands showed how much control he had over her life. Her sister and nephew were taken from her by a few slips of paper. In Ben's mind she was his in every possible way. Even if she ran away he would easily find her and bring her back to the island.

…..

Widmore left the room and posted a guard outside her room. Within an hour there was a knock and a very familiar face walked through.

"Widmore, it's been a long time? How has England been treating you?" Ben was hit on the back and thrown in a chair and tied down. "I see you're not too happy to see me."

Widmore walked up to Ben calm as ever. "I've been searching for you since you've exiled me from the island. I have you and your little possession so I'll get back soon enough."

"I take it you're talking about Juliet." Ben showed no fear and waited for the beatings to begin.

"Yes she was rather shocked to find out you killed her sister. That was messy Ben."

That caught his attention but wasn't enough to unsettle him. "So you have been following my activities. I don't care if she finds out. She'll be coming back to the island with me anyway."

"You're pathetic. You have to hold a woman hostage to have one?"

"So tell me how's Eloise? Oh that's right she left you before I kicked you off the island." That earned Ben a blow across the face. Ben wasn't affected as he was used to a beating. "I won't tell you anything. Now that you have me I'll be your punching bag for your failure. You turned against the island when you wanted to use the recourses for selfish reasons. You were becoming just like the Dharma crowd you so despised."

Widmore gave him another blow to the face this time breaking his nose. "Where is the sub?"

"It's where you'll never find it."

"Mittelos." Widmore turned her attention to the room where Juliet was and decided to use her. "I can get onto that property if an employee seeks to file a suit against them. Now where do you think I can find someone that would like to sue for kidnapping and murder? Would it be a stretch to add rape to that list?" He turned to the guard. "Bring her out."

Ben watched as Juliet came out from the room holding the papers that spoke of his crimes. Juliet looked at Ben and for a second there was concern until she reminded herself of what he had done to her. He caught the look and knew she was still his, but Widmore was a manipulative man himself and would use her emotions to push her to do what he wanted. Ben almost smiled to himself. Widmore was an excellent teacher.

"Juliet it seems you can now take your revenge." Ben looked at her willing her to look at him.

"Ms. Burke you no longer have to listen to a word he says. I can help you take legal action against him and Mittelos for all the crimes they've committed against you."

Juliet took in the words. After almost three years she knew manipulation when she heard it. Widmore was no different than Ben. She was being used again. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather just get my life back together and put everything behind me."

Ben hid his smile realizing that Juliet wasn't going to help. She looked at him and caught his eyes. There was fear there and she was caught between two powerful men that now controlled her life.

"Ms. Burke I can only help you if you truly want it."

Juliet heard the threat. If she didn't help him then her life would be over. She could see him killing her. One less witness was good for him. "I've been around Ben long enough to know a threat when I hear one. I know you want me to sue so you can get your people onto Mittelos property. The sub is on one of their properties."

Widmore wasn't too surprised. "You still love him even after what he did to you?"

"I never said I loved him."

"You didn't have to."

Juliet glanced at Ben whose face was swelling up from the blows. "Do we have a deal?"

Ben looked at Juliet with confusion. She walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "You know you deserve more than that." She looked over at Widmore. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"We do. So untie him my dear and let him go."

Juliet went behind the chair and undid the ropes holding him. Ben got up out of the chair and left the room without looking at her. He knew Widmore would keep his word. He wouldn't have long before things got set into motion.

…

Norton answered the phone knowing that this was far from over. "Ben, what can I do for you?"

"Arrange a lawyer for Juliet through Widmore. She's going to sue and allow him in Mittelos. She also knows that I arranged for her sister to die." Ben was half out of breath when he made the call. He went directly to his hotel room and was already making plans to move to a safer location as this one has been compromised.

"I know about the latter part. Who you do think arranged for the fake paperwork. None of it will hold up in court."

"You what? Why would you do that?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "It was the only way to get Angie back. I thought Naveen told you about Eddie. He's a skilled forger. One of the best in the country. He can make any document you need. They got my daughter back. I thought you arranged all of this?"

Ben realized that Angie was never the intended target. "Juliet was the intended target all along. Make sure you chose her lawyer." He hung up and headed for one of his safe houses.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the final chapter to the story I'm afraid. Thanks to all that reviewed. Please review to let me know what you think of the ending.

...

Ben made it to his safe house and heard word from Norton that Juliet wasn't going to be represented by one of their lawyers but Widmore's. This didn't bode well at all. There was nothing that Norton could do about this. "Do one thing for me. Make sure that her nephew is safe. I'll have to go through other sources to sort this out. Also I need records about the incident. You know the ones I mean."

He called Naveen once again to find out where Juliet was currently located. "She's still in the hotel. That's what the security cameras are telling me. Also Widmore is still there as well and hasn't checked out."

"I need an address."

"Alright, give it to me."

"His name is Robert Adam Henright, 23 years old and married. He was one of my employees."

He heard some typing. "I have it. 2344 West 124th street."

Ben hung up and decided to pay someone a visit. He approached the door and rang the bell. A woman answered the door. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Henright?" Ben did his best to look very worried and apologetic.

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?" The young woman was starting to get scared.

Ben made it look like he couldn't look at her. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Henright but there has been an accident. I am a lawyer for Mr. Widmore your husband's new employee."

"Oh my God what happened? Is he alright?" Tears were beginning to fall down her face already.

"If you would come with me I'll take you there to see him."

"Yes, yes of course hold on I'll get my purse and shoes." She got ready very fast and locked the door. They drove for ten minutes and she asked him a question. "What type of accident?"

"I am so sorry Mrs. Henright." His voice was now calm and he had a smile on his face. He reached into his pocket and shot her with a dart. She slumped in her seat in seconds.

His safe house was well hidden from nosy neighbors so pulling a knocked out woman and taking her into a house would not be reported. She tied her up and placed her on the couch. Pulling out his cell he made a call.

"Hello Ben. I wasn't expecting to hear from you again. I must say that Juliet is a very sexy woman. If she doesn't help Mr. Widmore I get the fortunate job of getting rid of her. I may enjoy myself first."

Ben didn't react to this but he may end up killing him for his remarks and betrayal. "I have your wife. Imagine the fun I can have with her. She's wearing a black knit top with faded jeans and her necklace says her name. Tina. How very lovely. Oh, she's waking up."

Tina opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I? What the hell?"

"Did you hear that? Is that your wife's voice?"

There was silence on the other line? Then Robert spoke. "I'll get you for this."

"But first you are going to abduct Juliet and bring her to the address I give you. If you tell anyone about this your wife will suffer." Ben gave him the address and hung up. He looked down at the scared woman on the couch. "I have no intentions of harming you. I really don't like hurting women. I find it rather barbaric."

Tina started screaming and Ben simply placed a gag on her to keep her quiet. "That's better. I love having a good conversation with an intelligent woman. They have the most interesting views on things and they give me different perspective on how things work. But if I allow you to talk you'll simply curse and talk about the latest reality TV. show you're fascinated with."

He moved her to an arm chair and tied her to it. "Your husband will find you here. He'll answer all your questions when he does." He dropped an envelope onto her lap.

Ben left the house and locked the door and walked away from the muffled fading screams.

….

Robert heard the phone click off and had to control himself. He hadn't expected Linus to get to his wife. Widmore promised she would be safe if he helped him out. Juliet was in the next room. From what he could hear she was meeting with a lawyer to sue Mittelos for kidnapping and murder. Oh this was going to be tough.

He knocked on the door and entered. He used the excuse to use the washroom to be there. Another person took his place outside.

"You have no idea the good you are doing Ms. Burke. I know you have been put through a lot and I assure you I will no longer contact you again after this."

"Just send me to his office. I want this over with."

This was Robert's chance. " sir? I'll take her to the office if you like. I know where Mr. Kenning's office is."

"Ah, yes he helped you get away from Ben didn't he? Very well take Ms. Burke there and bring her back here."

Robert nodded and put Juliet in the back of a smaller limo. She noticed that the doors only open from the outside. He tried to make conversation with her a few times but she ignored him. She looked outside trying to remember landmarks. Then things began to get familiar.

"Where are you really taking me?"

"Ben called and made different arrangements." His voice was stiff.

Juliet teared up now afraid what revenge Ben would take on her for her betrayal. Twenty minutes later she arrived at the entrance of Mittelos Biotechnologies. Ben was there and two men rushed her through the gates.

Robert got out of the car. "She's alive right?"

"She's fine. Unlike you I don't _have fun_ with the women under my watch."

…..

The door burst open and Tina looked up to find her husband. He ran towards her and untied her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I'm out of this line of work. I swear."

"Robert, I'm alright. What's going on?"

He simply hugged her and wouldn't let go. He noticed a while later an envelope with his name on it. "What's this?"

"He left it here, I don't know."

Robert opened the letter and read.

_Mr. Henright,_

_I was quite surprised about your betrayal and had to take action to protect what's mine. If you are reading this it means you betrayed Widmore. He's not a forgiving man and will go after you for handing Juliet to me. _

_Obviously you love your wife more than your career. This house and property have been placed under your name. Widmore has no idea of its location. There's a whole years salary under the sofa for your leisure so you can hide for a while._

_I have no intentions on seeing anyone suffer due to Widmore. But keep this in mind. If I see you again or hear that you continued your employment with Widmore I will not be so forgiving as I am now. _

_BL _

Robert hugged his wife again and dropped the letter to the floor.

….

Juliet was scared when Ben brought her to a small lounge of some sort. Ben smiled at her and that scared her even more. "I don't love you."

"But you cared enough for me to get Widmore to let me go."

"I was almost free from you." She was crying now in anger.

He motioned for her to sit down on one of the sofas. She sat and he sat next to her. "Is that what you really want Juliet. You know I can't let you do that. You run to Widmore it will mean not only my death but the death of everyone on the island."

"You killed my sister Ben. How can I be with you after that? All I can see is my sister's killer."

He pulled out a manila folder. "Open it."

Juliet did and saw papers showing the progress of the cancer. She knew well enough that no drug could duplicate this. "But the papers Widmore showed me…they showed everything."

"He showed you what he wanted you to see. Angie wasn't the target, you were. Norton was forced to forge those to get to you so he could save his daughter. Get you to turn against me. Here's the proof. You can believe what you want Juliet you're an intelligent woman."

She was so confused and hurt. If she stayed behind Widmore would hunt her down and force her to sue Mittelos. If she went with Ben he would own her for good. She had no idea which man was telling the truth at the moment but knew that Ben would never harm her. After every bitter moment they shared and the knowledge he could steal her back, she simply gave in.

Ben saw her give in and knew she was finally his. The forged documents he just gave her were done well enough to either convince her or confuse her. She would return to the island with him and never ask to leave. He pulled her tired form to him and held her with his mouth at her ear. "You're mine."

….


End file.
